


Only Takes A Minute

by loubieelou



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubieelou/pseuds/loubieelou
Summary: Well It was more like 4 nights but still either way it's not a lot of time for you and Sal to get to know each other.





	Only Takes A Minute

This was it. The weekend you'd been saving up for for a year. Finally you were boarding the boat for the Impractical Jokers cruise. Excited was an understatement. A whole four nights of fun, friends, alcohol and most importantly Sal Vulcano. It was no secret that you had a huge crush on the youngest of the four comedians; you loved their work first and foremost but it certainly did not hurt for it to come from such cuties.

By the evening you had all settled in to your cabin sufficiently and were deciding what to do. Your best friend, Francis, pointed out that karaoke was on the schedule and this meant that Gavin and Sam jumped on the idea too and began hounding you to agree. In reality you were a fantastic singer but performing in front of people gave you the fear, especially without an instrument to hide behind.

Eventually you agreed with the intention to get drunk enough so you wouldn't be scared. With that all four of you head out to enjoy your first night on the cruise.

Your turn comes along far too quickly for your liking but nonetheless you belt out a version of Adele's When We Were Young. By the end of the first verse the crowd, of what you guess is around 500 people, is practically silent. They clap and cheer you through the rest of the song. Granted it's better than them booing you but it doesn't stop it from being the most nerve wracking thing you've ever done. You let your eyes fall shut and carry on like it's just you singing alone at home.

The audience applaud you loudly as the song comes to an end and when you open your eyes again you see that there's not a single person not turned to you, on their feet, clapping. A huge grin breaks out across your face and you throw your hand across your mouth as you begin to laugh in shock. You manage to choke out a thank you before handing the microphone back. Your eyes scan the room as you leave the stage and at the side spot Sal Vulcano himself watching you and clapping; your eyes open wide and your smile follows suit. You wave at him shyly and he waves right back. Honestly you're not sure if you're actually still alive at this moment, or at least awake, as you duck through the crowd to find your friends.

 

Around an hour passes, you're back to your normal not nervous self, and the four of you are well on your way to being drunk. A security guard approaches your table and Gavin speaks up first, "Is everything okay?"

He nods, bored expression unchanging, "I've been asked to give this to you." He hands over a roughly folded piece of paper and walks away before you have the chance to ask for any more information.

Your friends all stare at you with a mixture of confusion and intrigue on their faces. No one says anything as you scan their faces for any clue of what is happening.

Your hands are trembling as they unfold the scrap of paper. In messy handwriting is scrawled the following message:

To the girl who braved singing Adele at karaoke,

Your performance was incredible, I'm sure you noticed everyone was going wild for you, myself included. This may be strange but I'd love to buy you a drink and tell you more about how wonderful you are or at least find out your name so I don't have to keep referring to you as 'Adele Girl'. I'll be waiting in the crew bar at the front of the boat all night.

Hope to see you soon,

Sal (yes that Sal)

Now you're definitely convinced you have to be dreaming. Salvatore Vulcano, your long time crush, wants to buy you a drink and get to know you.

Gavin speaks again and you're snapped out of your thoughts, "Well what does it say?"

A moment passes while what is happening sinks in and then you reply, "Sal wants to meet me."

"What!?" Francis exclaims and snatches the note from your hand. The other two lean over to read the message too.

Remaining silent while they read, you think about the offer.

"Woah," Sam says quietly.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Francis asks.

"I'm not going," you reply, looking down into your lap.

Sam and Gavin all but shout, "What!?" in unison.

But Francis just sighs and throws a straw at you to get you to look up, "(y/n). How long have you had a crush on Sal?" you blush and remain silent, "Who wanted to come on this cruise in the first place?"

"Me," you reply quietly.

"And why did you want to come?" you snort at that question, remembering the conversation you'd had with your best friend over a year ago, "I believe you said, I'm paraphrasing here but I'm sure it's still accurate, you wanted to come on the cruise because you absolutely had to meet Sal Vulcano and make him fall in love with you," the three of you begin to laugh a little, "And here you are, Sal wants to meet you, at the very least he loves your voice, and you're saying NO!?"

"You're right, you're right!" you chuckle at your friend. You down the rest of your drink and stand up, "I guess I'm going then."

They cheer as you leave and Gavin yells, "Go get him, girl!"

You have to look at every deck map you pass on the way to work out where you're supposed to be going but eventually find the bar. The same security guard that handed you the note is standing outside the doors leading in. As you approach, in the same bored tone, he asks, "You decided to come then?"

"Ah yeah. I did."

"What's your name?" You tell him and he scribbles on a small piece of paper and then hands it to you; it's a VIP access card. He opens the door and when you don't move he says, "Come on, before I take that pass back off you."

You guess that's what he considers a joke so thank him and walk into the bar.

All of a sudden you feel so lost and out of place, there's no one you recognise and you're alone. This is the exact description of a nightmare for you. You can't even see Sal, or any of the other jokers for that matter. Part of you wants to just turn and leave but like 51% of you doesn't want everyone else to think you're nuts walking in and then straight back out. And you're sure that security guard would have something to say with his monotone voice. Suddenly your feet take over and force you to walk in further, you move around the corner of the bar and that's when you see him. Sitting alone on a tall bar stool, looking down at his phone.

Yet again your feet seem to move without permission and you walk over to him. He looks up when you're a few feet away and a smile crosses his face, "You came," he stands up and extends his hand out to you. When you shake it you can't help but notice how soft his skin is.

"Yeah. Yeah I did, " you smile back at him.

He stands back and stares at you for a moment with a warm smile before asking, "Okay so I'll start simple, what's your name?"

You give him your first name and he repeats it quietly back to you, like he's testing out how it sounds, how it feels. "I like it. So (y/n), can I buy you a drink?"

"Oh. Yeah, a gin and tonic would be great."

"Of course! Take a seat, I'll get them."

Sal walks over to the bar and you hop up on to the seat next to the one you found the comedian in. You look around the large room, it's incredibly ornate; obviously just for the most important people aboard the ship. You chuckle slightly to yourself and can't help but compare yourself to Jack Dawson on the Titanic. As you turn to look at the bar behind you the first thing you notice is Sal who is staring right back at you, a bashful smile crosses his lips and he turns back to face the bartender. A blush of your own rises in your cheeks.

The older man sets your drink and a beer down on the table in front of you. As he returns to his seat he comments, "So you're a gin drinker huh? Must be a very classy lady."

A laugh slips out from your lips and you reply, "That's debatable!"

"Oh yeah? How so?" he asks with a mischievous grin.

"Lets just say I have a lot of stories of drunken antics."

"Oh come on, " he leans into you, the smile on his face widening, "You can't tease me with that and not give me the juicy details!"

You groan in response, "Okay," you spend a while recounting a few of your most outrageous stories, Sal seems thoroughly entertained so you feel much less embarrassed than you usually do telling them.

When you decide you're done discussing your personal flaws Sal asks you another question, "Tell me, do you frequently stun an entire room of people with incredible versions of Adele's greatest hits or..?"

Your shy demeanour comes over you again and you keep your gaze focused on the drink in front of you, "No, definitely not."

Sal's hand covers yours, "Well you should! I've never seen a reaction like that to karaoke. Hell half of the acts on this weekend won't get a reaction even close to that. How are you not a superstar already?"

You smile at him, you don't think you've ever heard such kind words, "I'm terrified of singing publicly. I don't really like attention, it took ages for my friends to convince me to go up tonight."

"Well I'm glad they did. You're incredible, " you blush intensely and go back to just looking at your glass. However Sal takes your cheek in his hand and turns your face so your eyes meet, "I'm serious, I'm blown away by everything about you (y/n)."

The night continues much the same, you chat for a while about anything and everything with the joker giving you streams of compliments in between. You don't even notice how long has passed, it's only when a bartender comes over and tells you both that they are closing for the night that you realise how late it is.

Sal turns to you, and with a hint of shyness to him asks, "I don't want to be too forward but there's a mini bar in my room that I haven't opened yet, if you'd like to come with me?"

You have to physically suppress your smile and scream only internally. "Yeah, okay."

Once you've turned the corner from the bar Sal slips his hand into yours and walks you to his suite.

As he opens the door you involuntarily gasp, "Jesus!" You knew that being the stars of this whole thing they'd have the nicest rooms but holy shit this was on another level.

Sal chuckles, "You okay?"

You return his laugh, "Yeah, yeah. It's just wow, this is nice."

"Pretty sweet huh?" Sal gives you a quick tour, "Finally, the most important feature, the mini bar!" he gestures extravagantly which causes you to giggle, "Let's see if there's some gin in here."

As Sal pours out two drinks you have a thought, "Can we sit out on the balcony?"

"Sure!" he gives you a bright smile.

So that's exactly what you do, sit out in the open air, talking and drinking. Yet again you have no idea how long you've been talking for but you really don't care.

You're not entirely sure how but your conversation somehow has gotten onto relationships. Thanks to the drinks that Sal has been pouring all night you're much less inhibited and accidentally let slip your favourite kink. A mischievous grin appears on the comedian's face immediately, "What did you just say?"

"Uh nothing," you stutter bashfully, "I didn't say anything."

"Well we both know that's not true," he leans closer to you, his grin not faltering, "C'mon, tell me more."

"NO!" you wail, highly embarrassed.

"Come on!"

"Never," you try to remain stern but there's just something about Sal and this whole situation that makes you want to burst out in a fit of laughter.

Suddenly his hand darts out and before you've registered he's holding your drink hostage.

"Hey!"

"If you want this back you're going to have to tell me what I want to hear."

You attempt to grab the glass back but he manages to pull back too quickly. Sal stands and walks a few steps back, waving the glass tauntingly. You lurch forward at him but it doesn't matter, he's taller than you to begin with so you have no hope when he holds his arm up in the air.

"Sal!" you whine.

He leans down to your ear, and in a gruff whisper says, "If you want the drink back you're going to have to tell me what turns you on."

The combination of his tone and how close he is stirs something deep down inside of you. But you're determined not to let him win. An idea strikes you then and you shrug at the older man before walking back into the cabin. He moves to stand in the door frame and watches you curiously.

As nonchalantly as you can possibly manage, you go to the fridge and begin to pour yourself a new drink.

"Hey!" Sal jumps into action, throwing the glass in his hand onto the nearest surface, "That's not how this deal works!" he reaches you and immediately his fingertips dig into your sides and you shriek.

"Sal!" You try to escape but he pulls you back in and continues to tickle you, "No, please!" you cry out through fits of laughter.

He picks you up briefly and spins you around so now you're facing him, your legs thrashing wildly in the air meanwhile. The assault on your ribs doesn't end once he sets you back down.

Not knowing the room, you don't realise there's no space to take a step back which means you fall backwards onto the bed in an attempt to escape. A yelp escapes you and you grab onto the lapels of Sal's hoodie which causes him to fall with you.

His hands land either side of your head and your faces are barely centimetres apart. Your eyes meet, you never truly realised how beautiful his were until now. His head dips down and your lips brush together for a moment before he takes your bottom lip between his own.

Without hesitation you kiss him back. His lips are strong but somehow the kiss is tender, passionate. After a few moments his tongue runs along your bottom lip which you part almost involuntarily. His tongue tastes faintly like beer.

Eventually you break for breath. Sal only pulls his head back a few millimetres and once he's regained his breath deeply whispers, "You're so beautiful."

A thousand possible responses fire through your mind but the one that comes out of your mouth is, "I want you."

He chuckles darkly and speaks into the crook of your neck, "As you wish." Suddenly his lips are everywhere, leaving trails that feel like fire all across your collar bones, neck and up behind your ear. Hands graze the hem of your shirt and slowly a hand moves under your shirt to cup your breast.

Your own hands push his shirt up and when he pulls away for air you take the opportunity to slide the hoodie from his shoulders and remove the t-shirt. Sal retaliates and in a smooth motion discards your top and bra to the floor.

His fingers return to your bare chest and while he rolls each nipple between his fingers his mouth returns to your neck. Your nails leave light red scratches on his skin as your fingers explore his back.

Soon Sal moves his attention lower; his hand slides down to the waistband of your jeans and  
he slowly removes them from your legs. The clothing is discarded on the floor and Sal leans back down to your chest, his tongue darts out across your hard nipple and he continues to suck and nibble at your breasts, causing you to moan lightly.

While the comedian's mouth works magic against your skin, you turn your attention to Sal's last item of clothing. With ease you un-buckle his belt and carefully pop the button open and allow one hand to slide in between the fabric. Immediately you feel that he is slightly hard already and as you give him a firm stroke through his boxers you can't help the small, "Oh my.." that escapes your lips as you discover how long and thick his cock is.

Sal's removes his mouth from your other breast which he has moved to in the mean time, "Find something you like?" he asks with a growl.

With your hand slowly trailing his length you bite your lip and reply, "Mmm maybe. I think you should show me what you can do with it though." You give him one more stroke to punctuate your sentence, he groans quietly and stands up.

"Why don't you move up the bed? I'll be one second." You do so, settling into the pillows and sitting up on your elbows, as he steps out of his jeans and disappears into the bathroom. As promised he returns a moment later with a box of condoms in hand.

"A whole box huh?" you joke as he sets them down on the bedside table.

He notices how your eyes twinkle with mischief and laughs as he strips his boxers, "Now that's the kind of challenge I like."

Sal climbs onto the bed and sits on his heels at the end of your body. He lifts one of your legs up onto his shoulder and you wrap the other around his hip. With his lip firmly clamped between his teeth, he runs his finger down your core through your panties so lightly and breathes out, "You're so wet for me."

The only response you're able to form is a moan and to dig your heel into the older man's shoulder. He tugs at your underwear and you shift to allow him to remove them.

Sal takes in your entire form for a moment and whispers, "Wow."

You blush but before you can reply he has a finger buried inside you, quickly followed by a second. You gasp. His thumb grazes your clit making you shudder. His fingers glide in and out faster and he quickly finds your spot. You let out a loud cry and he smirks, focussing his attention to that same spot. His thumb finds your nub again and soon it all becomes too much.

"Fuck Sal!" you wail but this only encourages him, "Wait, I'm- I'm gonna-" you're cut off by a moan and your legs wrap around him tighter.

"Trust me."

You meet Sal's eyes and nod through a shaky breath.

You relax and give in to his strong fingers and within a few seconds your orgasm is crashing over your whole body. The comedian slows his strokes and allows you to perfectly ride out the waves.

He places a few gentle kisses along your neck as you regain your breath. Once you're capable of speaking again you lift his head gently, "Please Sal. Fuck me."

The older man grins in response, grabs a condom and slides it on. He moves closer to you and you can feel the head of his cock brush your entrance.

He meets your eyes and asks, "Ready?"

You nod vigorously and Sal pushes in before you've even finished.

"Fuck you're tight baby," he groans.

"And you're so big," you both grin and he leans down to kiss you. If you're honest he's almost too big, it's definitely a stretch from his fingers but with his slow thrusts building, lips against yours and his hands returned to your breasts the pain is soon swapped for pleasure.

Sal starts off slow with deep thrusts, changing his angle ever so slightly each time. It's not long until he pushed in and you let out a loud moan and that's when he knows he's achieved his goal.

Gradually he picks up the pace of his hips, the head of his cock brushing over your most sensitive spot every time. Your orgasm build once again and you don't think you'll last much longer.

Sal's thrusts become more erratic; you notice him bite his lip and his brow furrow in concentration.

"I'm close Sal," you pant.

"Good. Me too."

The room is filled with the sounds of your moans and skin slapping together. His thrusts keep going, hitting your spot every time, he brings his hand down and roughly rubs your clit causing you to cry out.

Sal's body jerks and he groans a string of profanities, your own orgasm rushes over you immediately after. It feels like lava flowing through every one of your veins and fireworks exploding in your brain as you ride out the last of your climaxes together.

Still panting, Sal pulls out leaving you feeling incredibly empty, and rolls beside you. Once you've both finally caught your breath he pulls you into his arms and you can't help but smile and tuck your head into the crook of his neck.

You both lie in a peaceful silence for a few minutes before he lets out a long breath.

"You okay?" you ask, tilting your head up to study his face.

He smiles "Definitely," and presses a kiss into your hair, "So... That was good."

You chuckle, "Yeah, yeah it was."

"Could I uh.." he mumbles and doesn't look directly at you, "Can I have your number?"

Again you laugh at the obscurity of his question, considering what you just did, but respond sincerely, bringing your hand up to caress his cheek, "Yes."


End file.
